Milo Murphy's Mind
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Milo and Melissa's first experience as a couple, told from the view of the emotions that govern his every thought.


A/N: I don't own Milo Murphy's Law or anything else mentioned

* * *

"Captain Milo to the bridge! Captain Milo to the bridge!" a voice over the intercom blared

The metaphysical embodiment of a captain in Milo's mind jumped to his feet from his bed, quickly dressed into his uniform and rushed out of his quarters. He was enjoying his latest issue of 'the imagination of Milo' when the warning bell interrupted him. He had gone off duty after the whole 'Lard World' debacle and was hoping to get some form of R&R until the next crisis would rear its frequent ugly head in the next eleven minutes, but it was evident that that wasn't happening anytime soon.

The moment he stepped onto the command bridge, Captain Milo's Grand Moff Tarkin uniform he was wearing suddenly morphed into that of the uniform of Captain Kirk from Star Trek: The Original Series. It didn't take long form him to see why, the command bridge of Milo's mind had changed into that of the bridge of the original Enterprise. To be honest, Captain Milo was tad annoyed when this happened. The boy he was a part of was always changing and growing his emotional state. One day, it would look like to the bridge of a Star Destroyer, the next day the bridge would take on the form of the command center of NASA. At this point of his life, the metaphysical embodiment of Milo's common sense just learned to roll with the punches.

The bridge was in a state of panic, which normally would be the norm for Milo's mind, but the captain sensed that the reason behind all the commotion was for a much different reason then avoiding a stampede of Chihuahuas. From the visual screen, Captain Milo could see that Milo was looking at Melissia and she looking at the boy with an expression of nervousness and uncertainty. From where they the two teens were currently sitting, it appeared to the captain that they were sitting in his room.

"What's the situation, Mr. Milo?" the captain asked the Milo that embodied Milo's logic

"Captain, it appears that after our events at Lard World, Melissa as…" the Milo in the Mr. Spock uniform began before his voice trailed off "…well, what she did was rather illogical"

"That being, what exactly?" Captain Milo pressed further

"Captain…she confessed her feelings to him" another Milo finished in a stunned tone

Captain Milo was in a state of instant shock upon hearing that. The idea of pursuing a relationship with Melissia instead of Amanda had been tossed around by the captain and the other emotions for some time now, but they never wanted to fully go for until they felt they were ready for it. As far as girls went, Melissia was a perfect fit for the boy. She was kind, smart, loyal and very attractive. There were even times whenever the captain had time to go to the dream theater, they would sometimes play dreams of Milo going date with his friend, dreams that were becoming ever more frequent with each passing day. But the reason the emotions feared of making these dreams a reality was that they feared they would scare away one of only two friends Milo had.

But this confession was total game changer. It meant that the possibility of a working relationship with the girl could happen. However, the crew had only practiced drills for this moment and had never experienced the real thing before now. Captain Milo steadied himself before making his way to the captain chair and taking a set and taking command of the situation.

"Get me through to the heart" he ordered a Milo

The Milo crewmember nodded in compliance before patching a commlink to the other organ.

"Chief Milo, what's the status of the heart?" the captain inquired

"It's bloody pandemonium down here sir!" Chief Engineer Milo answered in a panicked voice with Scottish accent "We've skipped at least beats after that confession of love and the heart going a mile a second! She's canna take no more!"

"Lungs here!" another voice chimed in "our breathing as shortened! We're choking up here!"

"Captain, I'm getting reports from the stomach!" another one of the Milo's mentioned they say they feel queasy and could blow at any second!"

The entire body was in a total state of disarray. Captain Milo had to act fast or Milo would blow his chance to at what could be true love.

"Chief Milo, I want you to slow the heart rate as slow as you can" he commanded "lungs, regulate your breathing. The heart is going to need you to help them put on the brakes"

"Aye sir!" the engineers of the heart and lungs answered in unison before getting to work

"Milo, tell the stomach to hold back vomit at all cost" Captain Milo informed his communication officer

"Right away, sir" Officer Milo replied

"Sir, we're getting a message from below the waistline" Ensign Milo said "Their manning battle stations and are asking to move in"

"Tell them to stand by for further orders" the captain commanded "If they act now, we could scare her off"

With the body slowly coming back under control, the embodiment of common sense then focused back on the screen and the girl the boy he was a part of was looking at him. the next words Milo was going next would either make or break the two teens friendship.

"I…I like you two Melissa" the crew heard Milo say

"Steady now" the captain informed his crew "We're not out of this yet"

The crew of Milo's mind watched as the object of the boy's affection blush at that as she gave him the 'doughy eyes', only this time, they were filled with love and utter joy. The captain had faced the power of the eyes before and were forced to comply with her every wish. However, this time it felt different, as if the doughy eyes tactic was merely a division for something else entirely. Like being struck by a lightning bolt, Captain Milo understood what was about to happen. He had to congratulate the leader of Melissia's emotions. Whoever she was, she was a worthy opponent.

"You magnificent bastard I read your book!" he shouted at the screen in excitement

"Sir?" the logic side of Milo asked in puzzlement

"Everyone, brace for impact!" he ordered his metaphysical crew

The other emotions were about to question the reasoning for that order until they look on the screen that Melissia was moving her head forward with her eyes closed. The crew of Milo's mind held onto whatever they grab onto and braced for impact as instructed. Within seconds, the girl's lips crashed into the jinxed teen's, making his mental control center rock violently as Milo kissed back. Despite their command center begin shaken around like an etch-e-sketch, the captain and his crewmen were happy with the results.

"Mr. Milo, return kissing" Captain Milo said

"Aye captain, engaging kissing maneuver seven-theta-delta" the ensign acknowledged

From the outside, the jinxed teen began to kiss back with the same intensity and passion that Melissia was giving him. On the inside, his common sense was keeping the other organs in check so that they wouldn't spoil this moment.

"Sir, heart rate is rising" communications Officer Milo informed his captain "among other things…"

"Tell Sargent Milo to stand down" the captain ordered

"I uh…don't think you should tell him that, sir" helmsmen said as he pointed to the screen "Look"

Everyone looked back to the screen and watched as Melissa began to kick off her shoes before she slowly removed her jacket and tossed across the room. She gave her best friend turned boyfriend a look that was something a bit more sensual than the usual doughy eyes as she reached down at the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it over her head.

"Oh My" Ensign Milo gasped

"…on second thought, you better tell the Sargent to prepare a boarding party" Captain Milo corrected himself "Tell them that they're going to what can only can be described as 'the undiscovered country'"

"Yes, sir" the officer replied before asking "and what about us?"

"It's out of our hands, kid" his captain admitted "from here on out we just let the _**other**_ headtake control of the situation and just keep the heart and lungs in check"

With that, the crew went off red alert and just sat back and watched how the next hour and a half would play out.


End file.
